starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Macrosector/Leyendas
thumb|right|250px|Los veinte Macrosectores originales al inicio de las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon. Sus fronteras serían sustancialmente reformadas en años posteriores.]] Un Macrosector, también llamado Sector Prioritario, era un área del espacio que comprendía muchos sectores o partes de sectores plagados con actividad Rebelde. Historia Los macrosectores fueron creados originalmente durante las Guerras Clon por el Decreto de Gobernabilidad Sectorial. El decreto les dio a veinte de los nuevos Moffs la responsabilidad de apoyar a los veinte ejércitos sectoriales de la República. Los territorios militares de estos Moffs, los macrosectores, emparejaron los teatros de operaciones de los ejércitos sectoriales. Estos macrosectores le permitirán a los Moffs cruzar por los sectores regionales libremente sin tener que consultar constantemente a las autoridades locales.The Essential Atlas, p. 9 Después de la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, los macrosectores fueron reorganizados como parte de la militarización Imperial recomendada por la Doctrina Tarkin, con cada macrosector componiéndose de un número de entre doce a ciento de sectores más pequeños. De acuerdo con el manual de campo de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante, la redistribución del territorio Imperial permitió una mayor eficiencia al colocar a una persona al mando de las operaciones militares, el control de la información y a la tributación en vez de varios individuos Imperiales, además aseguro que los políticos respaldaran las acciones de los militares para así evitar que estos se desviaran en direcciones competitivas. Además, también explica que la razón de redistribuir los sectores era separar más al Imperio de la Antigua República, ya que ésta dividía la galaxia en miles de sectores, cada uno representado por un Senador, creando el caos.Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante Los nuevos macrosectores generalmente contenían entre dos o una docena de sectores. Los Grandes Moffs fueron asignados por Palpatine como Gobernadores Regionales militares, los cuales estaban por encima de la autoridad del Gobernador Sectorial (Moff), el Gobernador Planetario o cualquier otra autoridad local. A los Grandes Moffs se les dio el control directo de los sistemas estelares que se encontraban en su macrosector, y podían usar sus recursos y medios prácticamente ilimitados para aplastar cualquier actividad Rebelde. Algunos de los macrosectores originales permanecieron sin cambios (como el Macrosector Coruscant) o fueron ampliados, y varios otros desaparecieron: Seswenna Mayor era el más grande, originalmente abarcando los alrededores de Eriadu, llego a abarcar casi la totalidad de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, exceptuando los elementos de los Macrosectores Quelii y Joya Brillante. A veces los macrosectores se conocían como sectores prioritarios. Este término fue aplicado a áreas donde el Imperio estaba llevando a cabo campañas militares o proyectos militares espaciales. El Proyecto Estella de la Muerte fue considerado como un sector prioritario. Aunque el control de los macrosectores por parte de los Grandes Moffs fue pensado para que estos no tuvieran inconvenientes en cruzar las fronteras de sus sectores, quitando la necesidad de consultar a los políticos locales, esto fue un defecto, ya que la Alianza Rebelde realizaba incursiones en la frontera de un macrosector y luego se retiraba a otro haciendo que los Grandes Moff se pelearan entre ellos por sus territorios, esto lo señalo Wedge Antilles. Lista de Macrosectores Los 20 sectores originales Otros *Macrosector Exterior *Sector 151 Apariciones *''Escudo de Mentiras'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' Enlaces externos *[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/22128732052/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-5 Essential Guide to Warfare: Endnotes Part 5] Notas y referencias Categoría:Macrosectores